devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Overture
Overture is one of the Devil Breakers in Devil May Cry 5. It was forged from a Blitz. After Nero's battle with it, Nico asked him to take its corpse so she could research how it produces electricity and then use that as a reference to build the Overture.Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Description Overture is a mechanical hand with the primary colors being silver, blue and gold. The only part of the weapon that changes between stowed and firing form is the hand, the wrist splitting apart and the fingers extending so that it can deliver its powerful electrical blasts. File ;Devil May Cry 5 promo site, Character - Nero[http://www.devilmaycry5.com/us/character/nero.html CAPCOM: Devil May Cry 5 Official Site, Character - Nero] English localisation= :The first Devil Breaker built by Nico. A comparably orthodox weapon compared to other arms, damaging enemies with electric bursts. Its name is derived from this straightforward functionality. The first Devil Breaker available in the game, this arm is easy for starting players to use. |-| Japanese script= :「序曲」の名を与えられたニコのデビルブレイカー第１号作品。 :奇作ぞろいのデビルブレイカーの中では比較的オーソドックスな性能を持つ。 :電撃発生機能によりダメージを与える。この程度はニコいわく「序曲」に過ぎない。 :最初期から装備可能なブレイカーだけにクセが少なくビギナープレイヤーにも扱いやすいハズだ。 Nico's Weapon Report - Overture English localisation= :The first arm I made for your sorry ass after you lost your old one. :It's got a plain-Jane design you can wear just about anywhere without drawing too many glances. Still, if they knew about the electric generator I jammed inside that puppy, they'd be shocked—maybe literally! Still, should be more than enough to take out any scrub demons you come across. :Like the name implies, the Overture is just the prelude to the other beauties I've got knocking around the ol' brain box. Best believe this ain't all I got in store! |-| Japanese script= :右腕を失ったお前のためにこの私が 作ってやった、記念すべき第１号の 作品だ。 :日常生活にも使えるようデザインは 極めて 凡庸 (ぼんよう) な物に 留 (とど) めたが、内部に 電撃発生機構を組み込んでみた。弱い悪魔が相手なら、この程度でも 十分に戦えるだろう。 :オーバーチュアという名前は、この 作品がこれから先の序曲に過ぎない という意味を込めて名付けた。私の才能はこんな物ではないという 事さ。分かってるだろうがな。 Gameplay The Overture is the starting Devil Breaker which Nero is equipped with in Mission 01: Nero. Without DLC, it is the only Devil Breaker that will spawn in this mission, and thereafter will have a random chance of appearing in any non-DLC Devil Breaker spawn location. New Overtures can be purchased in the store for 500 . Overture's basic move is a powerful "palm blast" shaped like a giant open hand, directed straight in front of Nero. This attack is fairly wide in effect and can hit multiple enemies. Nero's animation will automatically change to target enemies if they are above or below him when the move is triggered, and the move deals increased damage if it is used against an enemy with a wall behind them. By default, it punches forward. It is a fairly simple, no-nonsense way of dealing extra damage and knocking enemies back. It is more offense-focused than the other starting Devil Breaker, Gerbera, though it lacks the latter's movement options. The Break Age move functions somewhat like Dante's Real Impact: Nero will load up a powerful swing, then punch forward a short distance. If the move contacts an enemy, the arm will detach and stick into them, becoming a time bomb that will deal heavy damage with an area of effect explosion against nearby enemies when it detonates. Nero can detonate the Devil Breaker early by shooting the enemy or hitting it with his sword. Up to three bombs can be set simultaneously. Unlike the similar move of Punch Line, if Nero fails to hit an enemy with this attack, the Devil Breaker will not be destroyed: the move will simply fail. Movesets Other Media Appearances ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 The Overture is one of Nero's weapons, it deals Magic damage to all enemies, then enters into a state of Concentrate, increasing the next Mag attack damage by 125%. Nero's animation when using the Overture is taken straight from ''Devil May Cry 5, as well as the grunts he shouts when using it. Nero's Voltage skill also uses the Overture animation, this passive skill increases his own party's ATK and EV/AC by 20%, but it's only done after Nero enters a state of Concentrate. ''TEPPEN The Overture is Nero's main Devil Breaker in the game. One of Nero's Hero Arts is called "Devil Breaker", where he is shown using the Overture. This Hero Art gives a friendly unit +3 Attack and . Trivia *The Pasta Breaker uses the same Break Age move as the Overture. *The Overture is one of the Devil Breakers featured on Nero's Kotobukiya and Sentinel figures and his Prime1 Studio statue. *It's also featured on Nero's perfume that was sold as part of the ''Devil May Cry 5 collaboration with the Capcom Cafe. Gallery Images Item list01.jpg|Nero using Battery. DMC5_Devil_Breaker_Overture.jpg|Overture is its firing state. Overture_concept_DMC5.png|Overture's concept art for DMC5 DMC5_ARTFX_J_Dante_%26_Nero_figures_PVs_(4).jpg|The Overture on Nero's Kotobukiya figure Overture on Nero's Sentinel figure.jpg|The Overture on Nero's Sentinel figure Overture on Nero's Prime1 Studio statue (1).jpg|The Overture on Nero's Prime1 Studio statue Overture on Nero's Prime1 Studio statue (2).jpg| Overture on Nero's Prime1 Studio statue (3).jpg| Capcom Cafe Perfume (Nero ver.).jpg|The Overture featured on Nero's perfume sold at the Capcom Cafe Teppen-Nero.png|The Overture on Nero's arm in TEPPEN. Nero009.png|''TEPPEN'' card Teppen Aid card.png| Nero008.png| Nero008 full.jpg| Nero012.png| Nero011.png| Tda041.png| Teppen-Nero-2.jpg| Videos DEVIL BREAKER OVERTURE EXPLODER - Devil May Cry 5 Devil Breaker|The Overture as Nero's Hero Art in TEPPEN. References ru:Прелюдия Category:Devil Breakers Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Devil May Cry 5 weapons Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare weapons